Meant to be Yours
by Yours The Author
Summary: Belarus is after Russia. She wants to marry him, but this time, she has a plan involving the other students of the World Academy. Will Big Brother Russia comply with Belarus's melodic plea, or will Belarus have to face the consequences of her actions?


A Hetalia one-shot? From _my_ Yours The Author? It's more likely than you think!

So. Hi, everyone. In case you don't know, I'm Yours The Author, and I got the idea for this a few days ago. I was away from the computer for a few days, so I couldn't write it up immediately like I wanted, but it's finally here! I hope you like it. See you at the bottom of the page.

Trigger Warnings: Contains mentions of suicide, faked suicide, bombing schools, and one sided Belarus x Russa.

* * *

Meant to Be Yours

By: Yours The Author

Russia was screwing around in the school garden, trying to get sunflowers to grow there, when his little sister Belarus showed up and started making death threats. This was nothing new, but it didn't make Russia feel any better about it.

"GO AWAY!" He screamed in a manly way as he hightailed it to his dorm room and locked himself in.

"MARRY ME, BIG BROTHER!" Belarus screamed back, clawing at the door as a cat does to curtains.

"NYET!"

"I'll forgive you if you marry me! I'll even dismantle my weapons of love!"

"What… what weapons?"

Belarus began pacing around outside her brother's room. "Do you remember how everyone's boss was having us discuss suicide rates in our countries? Well, _I_ was the one in charge of having everyone sign up to go to a World Academy meeting to go more in depth on the discussion. But you should come out of there and see what they really signed!"

Downstairs in the music club room, Prussia and Austria began playing the music.

" _You threw me out like I was trash! For that, you should be dead—"_ Belarus whipped around, " _BUT! BUT! BUT! Then it hit me like a flash: what if this world went away instead?!"_

Belarus pointed in the general direction of most of the World Academy students. " _Those countries are the key! They're keeping you away from me! They've made you blind, messed up your mind, but you can be with me!"_

Belarus stopped pacing and pressed against the door. " _You refused me and I fell apart. I punched the wall and cried—"_

Belarus slammed her fist into the door, screaming: " _BAM! BAM! BAM!"_

She shook out her bleeding hand. " _Then I found you changed my heart and set loose all the truthful love inside! And so, I built a bomb! Tonight, our school is Vietnam-!"_

Meanwhile, in her dorm, Vietnam sneezed.

" _Let's guarantee they'll never see the planet prom!"_ Belarus spread her arms wide as Austria began playing the softer part of the song. " _I was meant to be yours! We were meant to be one! Don't turn me away now! Let's finish what I've begun! I was meant to be yours!"_

Russia looked frantically around the room for a way out. The stupid window was jammed shut, and hiding in the bathroom would only prolong his inevitable doom. Wait, what had Belarus said about suicide?

 _"So when the academy goes BOOM! with everyone inside—"_ Belarus fingergunned the door. _"—PEW! PEW! PEW! In the rubble of their tomb, we'll plant this note explaining why they died:"_

Russia could practically hear the echoes of all of the countries chanting with his sister as she said: " _We, the countries of World Academy; dead will be. Our burned bodies may finally get through to you. Our societies churn out slaves and blanks. No thanks. Signed, the countries of World Academy. Goodbye."_

Russia shuddered as he tied together the bed sheets.

" _We'll watch the smoke pour out the doors! Bring marshmallows, we'll make smores!"_

"SMORES ARE SUPPOSED TO HAVE CHOCOLATE!" America yelled in the middle of class on the other side of the building. Everyone looked at him.

"Wow, America, that was completely random," Britain said.

"Yeah, it was," America replied. "My bad."

" _We can smile and cuddle while the fire roars!"_ Belarus wrapped herself in a hug and smiled dreamily. " _I was meant to be yours! We were meant to be one! I can't make it alone! Let's finish what I've begun!"_

Belarus turned back to the door. " _You were meant to be mine! I am all that you need! You carved open my heart! Can't just leave me to be! BIG BROTHER!"_ She threw herself against the door.

" _Open the- open the door please! Big Brother! Open the door!"_ Belarus knocked loudly on the door. Russia didn't respond. " _Big Brother! Can you not hide anymore, please? Can you not hide anymore? Big Brother! Sure, you're scared, I've been there; I can set us free! Big Brother! Don't make me come in there! I'm gonna count to three!"_

Belarus held up her hand and counted on her fingers: " _One! Two! SCREW IT!"_ Belarus kicked at the door as the chorus club downstairs sang along with the music club's song. Finally, Belarus knocked the door down. She gasped. " _No… Big Brother!"_

She knelt next to her brother's hanging body. The bedsheets were tied around his neck and he was hanging off a loose tile on the ceiling. " _Please… don't… leave me alone… You… were… all I could trust."_ She held his still warm hand. " _I… can't… do this alone…. STILL… I… WILL IF I MUST!"_

 _"Little Brother!"_ Ukraine's voice called from down the hall. Belarus jumped to her feet and dove through the open window out in the dorm hall. " _The chorus club made snacks! Little Brother?"_ She rounded the hall corner and entered her brother's room. _"AAAGGH!"_

"Wow," The Reader said. "So, Russia killed himself just to get away from Belarus?"

The Author leaned back in her chair and put her arms behind her head. "Nah, he was fine."

"But… how?"

"Oh, I don't know. However they did it in the Heathers movie, I guess."

"Did Belarus really blow up the school?"

The Author shook her head. "The thing about singing your plans in a public place like a school is that people hear you. Even with the music and chorus club singing and playing music. She was caught when she jumped through the window in the hall."

"Did she get punished for plotting to kill everyone?"

"Probably just some harsh reprimands." The Reader looked at her. "What? Do you think that's the first time someone tried to kill everyone?"

* * *

The End

Ah, that was fun! I'm supposed to be ordering text books for college, which starts next Wednesday, but I'm doing this instead. Maybe I'll save it for tomorrow afternoon.

So. Do I think Belarus and Russia are going to blow up the planet in real life? No. I hope not, anyway. I meant no offense to suicidal people, either, so if you feel upset, you can PM me and we can talk about it.

Another big reason I wanted to post this story was that I have a new poll! Please take a look if you please! I'd recommend reading some of my other works before voting, though, just so you can be more informed. I have Hetalia, Undertale, Bendy and the Ink Machine, and other things for you to peruse.

So, please, leave a review, tell me what you thought, and vote on my poll. I'll see you later, hopefully. Until then!


End file.
